


For The Record

by readytomcf_ckingdie



Series: Danganronpa Mini-Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff and Humor, this is to make up from makin cel the mastermind last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie
Summary: After being apart for years, two gals meet again.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Danganronpa Mini-Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156574
Kudos: 27





	For The Record

**Author's Note:**

> STARTED: 12/02/2021  
> FINISHED: 15/02/2021
> 
> Lyrics are in brackets as per usual, song is For The Record from 36 Questions.
> 
> I apologise if this isn't up to standard or isn't very good - I've been very busy dealing with medical issues and I'm currently pretty high on pain medication. Hope y'all are doing well! ^^

In all honesty, the detective didn’t even know how this had happened. One moment she was investigating a crime scene and the next a gambler she thought she would never see again practically invited herself to her house. She would’ve said no if she hadn't already written down her address and handed it over. This was going to go badly, she could just feel it. She hated how she had agreed. However, there was also the thrill of it all - almost as if it were a game. 

She entered her apartment. She had two hours until the gambler would show up. Running a hand through her light-coloured hair, she began making the place at least look presentable. Though she surprised herself with how much she was trying on this. After all for anyone else things would have been lazily put away and things would look average. For some reason when it came to Celestia Ludenburg, Kyoko felt compelled to make everything important and at least nice to look at. She had no idea why she would be having these feelings. Conclusively, she never felt anything towards the blackette and vice versa; She was sure of that.

If that were the case, why was she obsessing over it?

(For the record, this is self-destructive.  
For the record, I'm aware of that.  
For the record, I've been picturing her body,  
Draped over the sofa wearing nothing but her hat-)

Kirigiri blinked for a second as she finished up her cleaning before an hour was even over. Where the hell had that come from? She had never really been one for relationships, let alone perverse thoughts like that. It was unsettling, almost. Mainly confusing but unsettling nonetheless. Inwardly she had to embrace that thought and all the implications that came with it. She didn’t like the feeling it gave her very much as she knew it’d be pretty indecent if she acted on it. She decided to focus on making dinner instead.

(For the record.)

A sigh escaped her lips as she entered the small area once she’d cleaned up. She had just under an hour to make something at least decent. She just hoped Celestia didn’t expect too much as all the detective really had was microwaveable meals. Her job required a lot of overtime alongside unhealthy late nights to solve a bundle of cases. Being one of the fastest but most thorough at her job, she was common to be asked for help with some or asked to go out at stupid time. It was why she had a reliance on caffeine. Primarily coffee but also things like energy drinks. Redbull had become a quick go-to for substitutes. It was unusual to see her without some sort of drink now and she half-wondered if her friends thought she was a drug addict.

Friends was a little bit of a stretch. It was more like her colleagues and now a casino regular who had shoved her into a closet in highschool. Why did she give her her number and address again? She had no reason to. 

(I'm screwed.)

She also didn’t understand the way her heart would become erratic when the other should get too close or too far away. It happened if she thought about the twin-drilled female. She had to admit, at least Celestia kept up her aesthetic as she grew up. It was familiar and maybe the slightest bit comforting. Though that was something she had never expected from the other. Or rather, anyone, for that matter.

Kyoko gave a slight exhale as she prepared the meals and put them in the microwave. She had twenty minutes now until Celestia should show up. She half tracked the time, having gotten lost in thought and wasted a good portion of it. Not annoying, per say, but Kirigiri was used to her own company and her own company alone. She often found solitude within her head. While the downsides were she missed parts of conversations (or surroundings as she had walked into multiple doors) she didn’t mind.

She imagined how Celeste would react. The detective liked her dignity and her pride but that was sure to be destroyed within the first ten minutes. That was almost a definite outcome. It wasn’t like she really minded either - she wouldn’t dare show her emotions even if something was getting to her. She had that much control and she wanted to keep it if she could.

(For the record, this can still go my way.  
For the record, I can keep my pride..  
All I have to do is keep us focused on the questions,  
Each one of her responses will remind me how she lied.)

Kyoko remembered Celestia’s title, the “Queen of Liars”. She remembered that was what everyone called her when she wasn’t around. Well, Kirigiri wasn’t told directly. But she had always been observant and there was the help of picking up a word or two when going about her days at Hope’s Peak. The Queen of Liars seemed very fitting for someone who was the Ultimate Gambler. She briefly wondered if people had given her a nickname about her own talent. She certainly had had to deal with all the comments of her gloves. That was one she never revealed and still continued to refuse to do so. It was a personal problem but she was insecure even if she was too stubborn to admit it.

Besides it didn’t actually matter what was under her gloves. That rumour came about and was immediately dropped within a week thanks to the detective’s glaring as well teenage gossip already washing over the issue. In a way, Kyoko was thankful for that. She watched the clock. Not long now at all. She could practically detect the gambler’s footsteps out to her car somehow. Perhaps that was just her heartbeat once again. She was growing tired of it being so ridiculous.

(That's the answer,  
That's what I'll do.)

She paused. Maybe this night wouldn’t be a total loss. She was genuinely curious on why Celestia had chosen to come here of all places. Kirigiri remembered remarking that she was a detective and not a chef, though the reason was never discussed due to the other throwing an insult back. Was she coming here because she wanted something? Information, if Kyoko had to guess. She let out a slight hum as the meals beeped. Clock forgotten, she placed them on the dining table.

The table itself was barren and undecorated. Kyoko didn’t get many visitors. Occasionally Naegi or Maizono would show up every month or so to make sure she hadn’t worked herself to death. She appreciated their concern but she felt as though they were being a little overprotective of her. She was their leader at this point so she thought it was rather tedious that they would send her a text every week to remind her of basic necessities she needed. She wouldn’t admit how many times she had forgotten, but her life was focused on her work. Kirigiri detectives were dedicated to their jobs. Nothing else.

At least that was what she took from it when she left home.

(I'll use the 36, 36, 36, 36 questions-  
As a lifeline.)

Quite frankly Kirigiri couldn’t understand why she wanted to know what Celestia had been up to. It wasn’t her business and she was pretty sure that after this evening they wouldn’t see each other that much or maybe even again. The gambler was probably only in town for the week and then would continue on to another casino or something. If she had been living here Kyoko was sure she would have noticed.

(And of course I have sympathy,  
For the pathological liar who did this to me,)

In some ways, Celestia was a person to thank. Without her making comments and keeping Kyoko’s senses constantly on high alert, the detective was half-admitting that she wouldn’t be as good at her job as she currently is. In others, she had had a lot of sleepless nights due to the hyperawarity as well as thinking about the goth. The second part she’d never admit. She glanced outside her window, in thought while she waited for Celestia to arrive. She faintly had heard a car beep and a door slam, but she didn’t turn around, too deep in thought.

(And yes, I admit,  
I wish I could touch her.)

She held her chin in her hands, glaring out at the rising moon as if it were going to try something. She was almost daring it to do something. It wasn’t unusual for her to glare at objects - in fact some people have joked that that was her true ultimate talent. Glaring. At this point, Kirigiri thought it might be. She only saw herself doing it when she was annoyed which seemed to only be becoming more common with each passing day.

(But the questions will make one thing clear,  
There's nothing left of my old life to spare.  
No matter how much I may…)

Speaking of glaring, she did so when she heard footsteps. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting to lock the door.

“(Ta da!) Kiri, you really need to get into the habit of locking the door.” Celestia mused with a small smile. Kirigiri couldn’t tell whether she was being genuine or not. It was hard to tell when she wasn’t even looking at her, “Honestly, you’re going to get intruded if you keep this up.”

She remembered. That nearly happened in college. She had been roommates with Makoto and everytime Hina needed something she was just able to walk in. It was an accident; Kyoko was often too busy studying to do things that were actually important.

“(What's up?)” She asked, turning stiffly on her heel to face the other. She grumbled inwardly about the informality but it was quickly distinguished by the way Celestia had dressed.

“(What do you think?)” She asked. Kirigiri blinked with a head tilt. The blackette for once was wearing something almost as casual as Makoto would. It was honestly kind of jarring to see her like that. She almost looked approachable. Celeste seemed to sense how she felt and smirked, nodding as a prompt for her to ask.

“(About what?)”

“(My jersey. Go SeaWolves!)” She scoffed, as if it were obvious while she gestured to herself. Kyoko blinked a few times. Then snorted.

“You wear casual clothing?” She teased lightly, earning a glare from the other girl. The detective put her hands up in defense. Why was her face heating up from the other just looking at her. She cleared her throat nervously.

“(Yeah… huh… go SeaWolves. Anyway..)” She clinked the fork against the plate that had the meals on them. She could feel Celeste practically scrutinising her with her gaze. The light-haired woman blinked, trying to come up with a excuse, “(I was just, huh… setting the table here.)”

The gambler raised a brow in confusion, blinking once then twice with a slow nod, “(Oh.)”

She wondered if she had stumbled into something less than wanted for a moment. By Kyoko’s eyes, Celeste could tell that she was nervous and was still being genuine. It was almost endearing but awkward because she was only used to them bickering like an old married couple as Hina would always put it. They weren’t a couple. At least she was sure of that right now.

“(I don't know why I did that. That's… weird.)” Kirigiri admitted, averting her gaze for a moment as she tried to reason with herself - like she was trying reteach herself how to interact with other people. Though it confused Celestia as she was fine when talking to her colleagues. Was it just her?

Did Kyoko just hate her specifically? Around everyone else the detective was rather easy to hold a conversation with and even made good points when it came to debates and all that. Maybe the gambler had affected her from the janitor’s closet incident. It wasn’t an accident and she still didn’t really regret it but it was because Kyoko’s lips had been centimetres. It ached her to push her away like that but honestly it would’ve been more bad if she had connected them in the middle of the hallway no matter how tempted she was.

“(It makes perfect sense to me.)” She found herself offering as comfort before she was even aware that she had opened her mouth. It had certainly taken the detective by surprise too, but it looked like a more comfortable surprise. That was positive. “(It's kinda like a weird first date.)” After an internal slap and a quick inhale she added, “(Which is really why we ought to have more booze.)”

Perhaps this would feel less awkward with alcohol, but it would also lead into something worse especially if they remembered. Besides, if she recalled correctly, Kyoko hardly drank too much. The last time she had been intoxicated was when some spiked her drink at a graduation party she had accompanied Celeste too and the gambler had had to take care of her. Not something she minded, but after that Kirigiri refused alcohol most of the time, so the fact that she would have some caught her off-guard.

“(I have whiskey. But, hmm… did you… did you want wine?)” She asked. She shifted her weight to her other foot, watching the meals on the table steam. At least it’d be a bit until they actually go cold. In all honesty, neither of them would really mind if they didn’t eat them. Celestia blinked in surprise, a hand hovering just below her jaw.

“(Do you have wine?)”

She was awarded a nod from the detective, watching her lean back against the counter with one hand.

“(Yeah. The glass shattered on the chiller last night but I think the reds are okay. I'll just… hmm… yeah, I'll get them. I'll be right back.)” She murmured, pausing at the fish tank Makoto had practically forced her to have. He said she had needed a friend. Kyoko snarked that she needed a lot of things. “(Stay with Celeste, Henry.)”

“Henry?” Celestia mused with a small smirk, “Really?”

“Naegi’s idea.” Kyoko simply answered, “He said I needed a friend. I’ll be right back. Could you feed him?”

After she nodded, Kirigiri left the room. Celeste watched as the small creature blubbered in the ever-so-small fish bowl. Big enough to live in, though. The gambler watched him for a moment before grabbing the pellets. She read the instructions carefully and then began to shake it in. Usually when someone asked her to do something she would’ve said no immediately. She was perplexed at herself actually helping another person. Of all the people, it was Kyoko she was helping. The girl she had never really concerned herself with because she wasn’t as mean as her nor their mutual friend Byakuya.

Celeste leant lightly on the bookshelf, watching the fish eat its food. With Kyoko’s job, she had never thought she would have welcomed a pet into her home. She spotted a note next to it. It was addressed to Hina, thanking her for feeding him every time and also reminding her to water some plants that the gambler had noticed in the kitchen window she walked into Kirigiri staring out of. She wondered how many times the other retreated into her own thoughts. It was a little concerning that she forgot to lock the only door to her home. Maybe she should put a note for her on the door or something.

She watched the aquatic pet swim for a moment, “(Hey, Henry. I can't imagine all the horrible stuff you've heard about me.)” She said, stepping away from the shelf and spotting the bottle of whiskey on the table. Had Kyoko left that there for herself? It was half-empty. She shrugged, sitting down nearby and still monologing to the detective’s pet, “(Well, it's all true. But you don't seem like the kind of fish who holds a grudge.)”

She reached over to the whiskey bottle and picked it up, before popping the cap off with a satisfactory noise of success. She eyed it for a moment. Definitely half-full. She didn’t take Kirigiri to be someone who drank, especially with her line of work where she could be pulled in for a case at any moment. Celestia wondered if Kyoko was stressed enough to turn to it.

“(You're not a whiskey drinker, are you?)” She half-said in Kyoko’s difference. After figuring out she was out of earshot before directing it to Henry to distract herself from her rosy-hued cheeks and beating heart. Damn detectives. “(No… you keep your wits about you. I like that.)” She smirked. Maybe she was practicing what she wanted to really say to the purple-eyed woman in the other room.

(For the record, I did not expect this,  
I really thought that it would be a harder sell.  
I came up with this plan at 4 a.m. on Interstate 10,  
How was I to know that it would work so well?)

Celestia had shown up tonight in order to see if Kirigiri was okay. She had honestly been worried about her - especially from the occasional updates she’d gotten from Makoto and Byakuya on the fact that the purple-themed detective had a tendency to overwork herself. In addition, the gambler hadn’t remembered to keep in touch as they had different colleges to go to and she got distracted by her responsibilities. It was why her first thing to do was find her Kirigiri again after she got her qualifications and whatnot.

(For the record.)

She observed the lavender-eyed woman’s work desk from the sofa. Case files and loose strands of paper caked the top of it. In some ways Celestia thought it was worse than just a simple layer of dust. It was more of the remains of how the detective used to be. Not much different but at least a little less of a workaholic than she was currently. She watched the fish quietly as he finished eating, thumbing the neck of the whiskey bottle with a slightly perplexed expression.

Of course the gambler was expecting questions. On why she decided to show up now instead of way earlier. In hindsight it was dealt with rather poorly - and she was half-sure that Kirigiri wouldn’t be very pleased with her pastime activities. Though it was pretty expected - Celestia had a habit of making bets with people and winning each of them. It didn’t exactly matter if the prize for winning was utterly useless. Always had been her nature to win no matter the cost.

Well, that was until Kyoko began showing up in her thought more often.

(I haven't thought a lot about the way I'll answer.  
I guess I'm still afraid that I might lie.  
If only I could make her see, if I was given the choice,  
Of telling her the truth or sticking knives into my eyes-)

(I'd pick the knives)

There was little way she could tell her without her freaking out, she had concluded both halfway to the apartment as well as reaffirming it just now. After all, Kyoko arrested people for illegal activities and Celeste’s gambling at the local casino - well, it was debatable on whether it was legally allowed or not. In order to figure that out they’d need a court and the blackette really didn’t want to wager her chances in a courthouse despite how much luck she may have had in the past. That and prison would be a potential future. According to Mondo it wasn’t exactly the nicest or the cleanest place to end up.

(But I'll survive.)

She felt a little guilty that her first instincts are to deflect and lie in conversations. While she wanted to be upfront, it was rather hard. However it was also easy at the same time - Kirigiri was one of the only people who could actually read her just by looking at her eyes and body language. It also worked vice versa. Celeste had always been the only person to be able to read Kyoko. It was why she would get texts in the middle of the day asking what it meant when the light-haired woman would do something. She thought it was rather impressive that she could read the detective without even having to look at her.

With one last glance to the fish, she took a swig of the bottle. It was rather small - she did have to potentially drive home this was over. She half-wished she didn’t have to, but she and Kyoko were no longer a thing. They had been in highschool and lost contact - Celestia had found out through Hina that the detective had spiralled and didn’t consider them a thing anymore after the way she had left town for college. The gambler felt a lot of guilt for that. Like how much it must have hurt, because it hurt the drilled woman to be away from the only one she had truly loved.

(I'll treat the 36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
As a pastime.  
36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
Just like last time.)

She had tried to apologise through a phone call earlier that month. She had only come in person thanks to the fact that Kyoko had hung up twice when she called, then blocked her number when she attempted to text. As a result, Celeste tracked her down to her latest crime scene. She was pretty surprised when she walked away from the conversation with a slip of paper containing the other’s address as well as her initials to remind the gambler who she was. As if Celestia would ever forget who her Kirigiri was.

(And maybe it's wrong to say...  
But her defense and distance will not sway,  
Me from believing this is possible.)

It perplexed her sometimes. How one moment Kyoko would be anything but friendly toward her, then the next actually holding a conversation. Maybe it was for information, maybe for closure, but Celestia appreciated it all the same. The fact that the other was willing to hold a conversation even after all this time would never fail to baffle and intrigue her. She half-wondered if Kirigiri did debates with Sakura still. That was a thing she grew accustomed to walking into the middle of whenever she had to find her ex-girlfriend in the library.

Celestia glanced to the door as she put the bottle down. She was pleasantly surprised by the fact that Kyoko hadn’t plainly told her to get out immediately. Technically it was breaking and entering but at the same time she’d been invited; It wasn’t her fault that Kyoko hadn’t figured out how to remember to shut the door properly so it would lock automatically. Then again if she had, the gambler would’ve had to stop the door with either her hand or foot - she had memories of nearly breaking it last time just because the detective had been very, very angry with her demeanor. It was all why she wanted to atone for it.

(If she didn't love me anymore,  
Then why the hell did she open the front door?  
I think it's a sign that she–)

“(Hey), I’m back.” 

“(What's up?!)”

Those three words caught her off-guard immediately. Celestia looked up to meet her ex’s eyes. Kyoko had one hand on her hip and another holding an old-looking bottle of wine. Was that there since the company remade the product or was that just a mishap in production? Neither of them would ever know as their jobs revolved around something mostly different. The only time alcohol had been involved was when losers would challenge Celestia to a drinking contest in the casino or when Kirigiri had a crime scene or culprits and the like to investigate.

She did catch how lilac eyes were scrutinizing every movement. Throat dry, the gambler swallowed, “I fed Henry.” Was all she managed to come up with.

It seemed to be enough as Kyoko simply nodded while Celeste cursed herself for being so informal on two occasions now. The light-haired woman blinked twice and the other in the room noticed how surprise swirled around in them like a whirlpool. Then she blinked and her appearance was stoic once again. Closed off. Kyoko cleared her throat rather quickly after that, looking down at the beverage she was holding in her hand.

“(Huh… there's a good chance that this wine is terrible.)” She stated, looking back up, “Are you still up for having it?”

It took a moment for Celestia to compose herself. She found it endearing how Kirigiri still asked her if she was sure of her ideas despite how uncomfortable she must feel inwardly about being around her former partner. Right, she had also come here to change that even if it was quite a bit of a stretch. At this point she would settle for just friendship. Her heart ached at the word.  
Bringing a hand to her mouth, she simply nodded in response, “(Huh… I– I'd settle for drinkable.) You don’t have to be so overprotective.” She said, only throwing in the light insult to cover up the fact that she had stuttered. She remembered how they both did that on their first date. A memory that still brought joy to her despite their current status as frenemies.

Kyoko decided to ignore the stutter in order to save the other’s pride, “(I make no promises.)” She jested, before glancing at the table and furrowing her eyebrows for a moment. Celeste practically drowned in the confliction in those violet orbs, “(Oh, you lit candles.)”

The gambler looked to the table. She had. When had she done that? It must have been while she was deep in thought - she tended to do most things on autopilot thanks to that. She went to offer to blow them out and realised she had already said something while she had been pondering. This was starting to become a serious habit of hers. It’d just been more apparent now that they were adults and that she was more conscious of what she was saying. You know, most of the time.

“(Yeah, I thought it would help set the mood.)” She simply answered, a rosy hue to her cheeks that she was sure didn’t go unnoticed.

“(What's "the mood"?)” The detective asked in response as she placed the bottle down on the table. The meals were practically forgotten by now, both of them too enraptured by each other despite the situation having only happened by what Kyoko thought to be by chance. She had no idea when the other had gotten her information -well, part of it- and frankly she wasn’t sure if she wanted to.

“(Hmm… hopeful?)” She heard Celestia say as she sat down. “Well, at least it’s hopeful for me since I didn’t handle contact very well over the last few years.” The gambler half-rambled.

(Just like our first date,  
When we sat on your carpet,  
Drank two bottles of wine.)

Kyoko remembered that night vividly. It was their last night together - she wasn’t aware of her going to a different college until the next morning. So the fact that they had basically had their first date and also the last, it said a lot about how much the gambler would lie about these things. At the same time she wanted to have that love back. It was something she’d been yearning for since they broke up.

A lot of things were admitted that night. Kirigiri also recalled revealing her burnt hand scars to the other. She had prayed and hoped for the fact that the twin-drilled woman didn’t remember herself as she had thrown away the detective’s trust. She was one of the only people who knew what they looked like without the gloves on. It was Kyoko's sign of dependency - something she thought she would only do it to those who had earned it. Celestia was the only one who she regretted showing currently.

(This is different,  
Two years have gone by,  
My whole life was a lie.)

Lilac eyes met red ones as they both came out of their thoughts. They lingered like that for what seemed to be either second, minutes or hours. Red dusted both of their cheeks and silence was somewhat comfortable. Kyoko was the first to break contact, pulling her gloved hand on instinct as if Celestia was going to reach for it - which she technically thought about but didn’t end up going through with the action as to not scare the other off.

(But there's something that feels so familiar,  
We've been here before.)

Kirigiri wasn’t sure how starved of affection she had been until she had made eye contact. For a brief moment or two all she could think about was how much Celestia felt like home. Both in personality and physicality. She considered offering a hug before immediately restraining her own wants. The gambler probably wouldn’t be comfortable- that was the excuse the detective came up with in order for it to be successful. She let her eyes flit to the other’s for a moment.

(Staring at each other,)

Celestia was actually rather similar in the moment. She had an urge to just connect their lips before the fight they had had flashed to the forefront of her mind. Sure, she would act on impulse but at the same time the detective was the one thing she had never wanted to hurt and had ended up doing so anyway. There was a built up guilt in her chest, only growing stronger by the second round of eye contact. She wanted more than anything to just hold the other in her arms. She had to stop herself from putting a hand on the detective’s own.

(Suddenly caring for each other,)

Kyoko awkwardly cleared her throat for what seemed like the umpteenth time that evening. It brought both of them back to reality, both looking away with flushed faces. If they had been looking at the other it would be a lot harder to wait for the blushes to disappear. Kirigiri's eyes swirled with confusion - she had no idea that her feelings would resurface just by a conversation with the gambler, while Celestia had known this was bound to happen but decided to stay in denial with the slight hope that friendship was an option no matter what her heart wanted.

(Moving on to,  
Question 2-)

“("Would you like to be famous? In what way?")” Kyoko attempted to ask, eventually turning back to the casino-regular now that her face was less red. She scoffed, “Wasn’t that your dream at somepoint?”

(We're asking 36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
To each other.)

“Kiri, that was most people’s dreams when they were young.” The gambler countered simply, crossing one leg over the other in casualty. Kyoko had to admit that she was right, nodding and looking away in silence. Celestia watched her quietly as she answered, “Yes, I would like to. I suppose for dressmaking or something like that.”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be for something illegal?” Kirigiri shot back, catching her off-guard, “I think you forget that Naegi-Kun is a blabbermouth. I know you’re still gambling.” She said simply, folding her arms. She really didn’t approve of it and Celestia knew that. At the same time, the blackette was half-tempted to see if she could bribe the detective.

(Tonight's 36 reasons why you and I cannot be,  
Healthy for each other.)

She wanted to be with the other but she couldn’t. It was way past the point. Nevertheless, the game continued. Any and all questions were asked about each other’s lives, even to the point where it was just a conversation of catching up. Kirigiri learnt that the gambler had taken an interest in fashion and was slowly beginning to do that more than the alternative of gambling. It was nice, she was actually being less reckless with her interests. Vice versa, Celestia had learnt that Kyoko was one of the top detectives in the agency; she was proud of her, truly.

(We're asking 36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
Tonight.)

The game continued until it was rather late in the evening. Celestia smiled at the detective and got up.

“I should be going, no?” She said, “It was rather nice to catch up with you, ma cherie.”

She winked. Kyoko felt her cheeks warm and without thinking she grabbed the gambler’s hand. She didn’t even know why she had and now the other was looking at her in surprise and expectancy. She needed an excuse as to why she had just done that. Though Celeste’s obvious smile of affection didn’t bypass her notice. The lavender-haired woman coughed in order to get rid of the tense atmosphere, which didn’t work.

“Kyo?”

“Ah- erm..” The detective let go, “I didn’t mean to grab you suddenly, ‘leste.” She muttered and Celestia swore her heart fluttered at the old nickname. Only she had ever been allowed to say it, no one else. It was their whole thing. Kyoko gestured to the couch once again.

“I think you should.. maybe stay the night.” The detective mumbled. At Celeste’s stare she coughed again in order to dispel the awkwardness, “I- I mean, it’s really.. Um it’s really dark outside and crime has been a lot more common and-”

(36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
For the second time.)

A giggle cut her anxious rambling and she looked up to Celestia having her freehand just in front of her mouth. The gambler smiled and rolled her eyes in a loving manner. Kirigiri didn’t want to admit how much she wanted to connect her lips with the other’s, her own freehand gripping onto the couch below her. She watched the other sit back down next to her.

“Alright, I’ll stay.” She murmured, “Are you sure you want me to, though? After what happened I wouldn’t have assumed you would want me here.”

Kyoko nodded, “Just for tonight. Then you can go after breakfast.” She covered up. It was a simple lie and she knew it was easy to detect. Judging by the other’s eyes she knew. Celestia didn’t say anything; either because she couldn’t detect it (which is unlikely) or she didn’t care. She was sitting rather close now and Kyoko was trying her best not to say or do anything that she would regret.

(36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
For the last time.)

“How about a movie?”

(36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
For the last time.)

That was how it happened.

The two had put on a random movie. Nothing too scary and nothing too cheesy. Just how they used to. Celestia was more interested as it was something that she hadn’t seen just yet. Kirigiri had but that was because of Makoto and Sayaka on multiple separate occasions. Not that she didn’t appreciate it but still. She could’ve gone years without seeing it. She didn’t understand these kinds of romantic comedies. Or rather, any kind of movie. She much preferred to do something actually productive.

She could feel herself progressively getting more tired the longer they both sat there. Neither of them really wanted to move as they were comfy but at the same time it was kind of awkward - they weren’t exactly dating anymore. Celeste hoped it would change but she would be able to take no as an answer. She smiled slightly at the current point in the film, finding it rather entertaining. It was something to kill time, she supposed. She continued to fiddle her armour ring, every so often glancing at the tired detective.

(36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
For the last time.)

About halfway through the movie, she felt a light pressure on her shoulder. Celestia paused and glanced down to see Kyoko hugging her arm, fast asleep. A small smile graced the gambler’s lips as she chuckled. Even after all these years, the detective was still so much of a koala. She remembered how flushed she would get when called that. It was still Celestia’s contact for the other. 

(36, 36, 36, 36 questions,  
For the last time.)

She got up, managing to pick up the sleeping detective in her arms without disturbing her. She glanced over to the fish and chuckled.

“Kyo says goodnight, Henry.” She said as she carried the violet-eyed woman to where the bedroom was. She led her down on the bed, managing to pry her arm out of the other’s steel grip and going to leave. It didn’t matter how much she wanted to cuddle with her, they were exes, right? It’d be weird. That and Kyoko wasn’t exactly lucid right now.

(36, 36, 36, 36,  
This will be the last thing.)

“Goodnight, Kiri.”


End file.
